marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Deviant Skrulls
. Earth-1228 In this reality the Skrulls would pose as the "S People" and send out boxes that emitted cosmic rays. They would promise that the boxes would fulfill your wildest fantasies, however in reality they were supposed to turn humans into mindless slaves. One such box was sent to the bullpen at Marvel Comics and they would be mutated and band together as the Fantastic Four. Ultimately the FF and Namor would learn the truth and foil the Skrull plotWhat If? #11. Earth-15797 Earth-15797 was a universe devoid of super-humans on the planet Earth, making the planet ideal for Skrull conquest. When the Skrulls began the initial stages of their invasion of Earth on Christmas Eve, they would find unlikely opposition from a homeless man named Jesse who had been endowed with the power of Nova. Jesse would sacrifice his life to stop the Skrull invasion, blowing up their ship and killing all the Skrulls aboard . Earth-804 History would diverge during the Kree-Skrull War when Ronan the Accuser would slay Rick Jones. At that time Kree hero Captain Marvel was a prisoner of the Skrulls and was being forced to build an Omni-Wave Projector. Completing his task he would use it to attempt to contact Rick and learn that his friend was dead. Marvel, Scarlet Witch and Quicksilver would battle the Skrull forces. Their leader Dorrek VII would release the Super Skrull and send him to destroy Captain Marvel. When Dorrek's daughter Anelle would beg her father to stop the fighting he would slap her. Anelle would then leave and side with the heroes. In the final battle, Mar-Vell would slay the Super-Skrull, while Dorrek VII would be kill in battle against rebel forces against his rule. Anelle would succeed Dorrek as leader of the Skrulls and order them to stand down all hostilities. She would then begin working with Captain Marvel, who had just been appointed ruler of the Kree by the Supreme Intelligence to forge everlasting peace between their two races . | Habitat = | Gravity = Earth-like | Atmosphere = Earth-like | Population = 30 billion (prior to Annihilation Wave attack); currently unknown. | Powers = Shapeshifting: The Skrulls are able to rearrange the molecules of their body at will into any form, shape or being perceived that they choose. Mimicry: Skrulls are cunning spies due to their ability to mimic sounds and voices. This is mainly used in conjunction with the shapes they shift into. | Abilities = Weapon Formation: Skrulls are able to use their shapeshifting abilities to form weapons with parts of their bodies. For instance, they can shape their arms into blades or clubs. This ability makes them dangerous hand-to-hand combatants. Weapons ;Photon Blaster: Standard issue military sidearm. | AvgStrength = Average strength level unknown | Weaknesses = | GovernmentType = Totalitarian Monarchy (succession disrupted by destruction of Tarnax IV, death of surviving royal family members, and ensuring civil wars); currently anarchy. | TechnologyLevel = Superior to Earth: Advanced warp-drive starships, robots, cyborg, and cybernetic technology, and energy weaponry. | CulturalTraits = Warriors | Representatives = * Emperor Dorrek - He reigned during the first Skrull contact with the Kree''Avengers'' #133-134 (March-April 1975) * Emperor Dorrek VII - He was referred to as "Emperor"in his first appearance; his name is not given. In fact, he is not named as "Dorrek" until ''Fantastic Four'' #205 (April 1979), 16 years after his first appearance, and he is not clarified as "Dorrek VII" until ''Marvel: The Lost Generation'' #11 (April 2000), 37 years after his first appearance. This has led to some confusion because of the practice among some comic book fans of using Roman numerals, based on order of appearance, to distinguish between different characters with the same name: some comic book fans therefore refer to Dorrek VII as Dorrek I and the Dorrek who reigned at the beginning of the Kree-Skrull War as Dorrek II.. He reigned during the Kree-Skrull Warfirst appeared in ''Fantastic Four'' #18 (September 1963) and was later killed by his wife R'klll in ''Fantastic Four'' #209 (August 1979) * Prince Dezan - The younger brother of Dorrek VIIseen in Avengers Annual #14 (1985), he is a highly-unusual (for Skrulls) pacifist, and as such, was long imprisoned as a traitor to the Empire * Super Skrull (K'lrt) - He was the first Super-Skrull. * Morrat - A Skrull who was responsible for the death of Franklin Storm. * Anelle - Princess and daughter of R'Kll and Dorrek VII. Super-Skrull wanted her for his mate. She died along with her mother and Throneworld. * Drexxon - A “Scanman,?? a Skrull observer and sensor operator. * Hagar - The High Judicator, the leader of the Skrull judiciary. * Jaketch - An apprentice executioner who shot Reed, Sue, and the Thing with an accelerated-aging ray. He detests Hagar and yearns for the day he can execute him. * Raksor - This Skrull officer may be the most important Skrull in recent history. He was originally sent to observe the Shi’ar-ordered trial-by-combat of Jean Grey/Phoenix and the X-Men. His interference with the trial lead to a fight with the Kree observer, Bel-Dann. That fight lasted for months, long after the Shi’ar had departed and Attilan arrived. The Watcher told Empress R’Klll and the Kree Supreme Intelligence of their long duel. This lead to the rulers signing an agreement whereby the the combatants were now representing their races. The winner would also determine the final victor in the Kree- Skrull War. The combat continued and eventually involved the Inhumans and the FF. Reed concocted a plan whereby Raksorr and Bel-Dann had to cooperate to defeat the Fantastic Four and Inhumans. After their victory, the Watcher declared the contest a draw. The Kree and Skrull races were declared equals and the long war was finally over. * R'Klll - A Skrull Empress. She avenged her father by assassinating her husband, the Emperor Dorrek. Her reign following Dorrek’s death was marked by several attempts at peace-the end of the war against Xandar and the treaty ending the Kree war-and the destruction of Homeworld. She died along with several billion of her people. * Skragg - A warrior who was turned to stone by Thanos. * Skrull-X - A Skrull-shaped robot created to be the Super-Skrull’s superior and successor. * Xalxor - Pilot of Dorrek’s flagship. * Zenrao - After Galactus’ and Nova’s destruction of Throneworld, Zendrao found himself Commander of the largest remaining Skrull fleet. He is concerned with reforming the Skrull Empire. However, he does not want to be the titular head of it, but rather be the power behind the throne. He views the current Skrull civil war for supremacy as a useless waste of time; rather than join any side he uses his fleet to keep the combatants away from areas he is protecting. * Empress S'Byll - She acclaimed as Empress following successful restoration of shapeshifting abilities to Skrulls''Silver Surfer'' Vol. 3 #25 (July 1989); killed in destruction of new Throneworld by Devos the Devastator''Fantastic Four'' #383 (December 1993); S'byll appeared as a villain in the video game Marvel: Ultimate Alliance * Jazinda - A Super-Skrull who is the daughter of Kl'rt. * Ethan Edwards - * Flaw - Warskrull member of the Shi'ar Death Commandos. * De'Lila - * Talos - A Skrull who cannot shapeshift due to a mutation he had. The mutation he had gave him super-strength. * Lyja the Lazerfist - Former wife of the Human Torch while poing as Alicia Masters. * Paibok the Power Skrull - * Replica - Member of the Galactic Guardians * Skrull Cows - A group of Skrulls who initially tried to frame the Fantastic Four, but were eventually turned into Cows and slaughtered. :* "Mister Fantastic" :* "The Thing" :* "The Human Torch" :* "The Invisible Girl" * Skrull Kill Krew - Not actually Skrulls, these are humans who gained Skrull-like powers after consuming beef made from the Skrulls Cows. * Skrullian Skymaster (Sk'ym'x) - Member of the Squadron Supreme * Crusader - See Freedom Ring * Titannus - A Skrull who cannot shapeshift. * "Skrullverine" - * Xavin - A Super-Skrull in-training. * Cadre K - A group of Mutant Skrulls. ** Z'Cann - The leader of Cadre K who is a female psychic. ** Nuro - A Mutant Skrull who can elongate his body like Mister Fantastic. ** R'Tee - A Mutant Skrull who can fire penetrating energy beams. ** Goroth - A Mutant Skrull who has stretching powers. ** Spunje - A Mutant Skrull who can absorb and reflect energy like Bishop. ** Fiz - A Mutant Skrull that can increase his size like Giant-Man. * Veranke - The former Skrull Queen. She posed as Spider-Woman and orchestrated the Secret Invasion. * Ard'ran - A Skrull who participated in the Skrull's invasion upon San Francisco. * Ch'gra - A Delegate in Queen Veranke's court. * Ch'rith - A Skrull who participated in the Skrull's invasion upon San Francisco. * Chrell - A Skrull Commander entrusted by Queen Veranke to train her army and slay Hulkling. * Criti Noll - One of the Skrulls who posed as Henry Pym during the Secret Invasion. He not only has the abilities matching Henry Pym, he also has the powers of Black Panther, Quicksilver and Vision. * Dharri - A Skrull lieutenant. * Dro'ge - Royal Priest of the Sciences. A Skrull scientist who experimented on the Illuminati and discovers the advancements that allowed the Empire to infiltrate Earth in a massive scale. * Dzirot - A Skrull who participated in the Skrull invasion upon San Francisco. He dies in battle. * Evh'ser - A Skrull who participated in the Skrull invasion upon San Francisco. * Fremn - * Grrix - The Skrull Ambassador at S.W.O.R.D. * H'kurrek - Fanatical Skrull commander who commanded the Secret Invasion upon San Francisco. * Jash - A Skrull lieutenant who participated in the Skrull invasion upon San Francisco. * John the Skrull - The last surviving member of the Skrull "Beatles". A member of MI: 13. * K'rtem - A Skrull who was an old comrade of Z'Reg. * Khn'nr - A Skrull who posed as the original Captain Marvel. He turned against the other Skrulls during the Secret Invasion. * Pagon - A Skrull who posed as Elektra after Siri's demise. Killed by Echo as part of a suicide mission. * Pitt'o Nili - A Skrull who posed as the Captain America (and brainwashed to be him) who came from a downed ship in the Savage Land. Killed by Shanna the She-Devil after being hit by a poisonous dart that has a huge effect on Skrulls. * Rl'nnd - Son of Rm'twr. Rl'nnd was an undercover X-Skrull agent participating in the Secret Invasion. He displayed the combined powers of several X-Men. Killed by Ms. Marvel. * Rm'twr - Father of Rl'nnd. He was killed by Ms. Marvel. * Sar T'llrk - A Skrull who participates in the Skrull invasion upon San Francisco. He dies in battle. * Siri - A Skrull who impersonated Elektra. She was killed by the real Elektra. * Ssrov - A Skrull Dropshift Captain who participated in the Skrull invasion upon San Francisco. * X'iv - A Super-Skrull assassin sent to assassinate Hulkling. She has the powers of Daredevil, Elektra, and Cloak and Dagger. Planets * Aks'lo - Paradisaical vacation planet, destroyed by the Annihilation Wave.''Annihilation: Super-Skrull'' #1 (June 2006) * Kral - The highly-unusual Kral system is populated by Skrulls fascinated with the culture of 1930s Earth and who have attempted to duplicate that time period. Skrull inhabitants of Kral maintain human rather than Skrull form. * Skrullos - Original Skrull homeworld * Tarnax IV - Former Skrull Throneworld, consumed by Galactus''Fantastic Four'' #257 (August 1983) * Tarnax VII - Home of Xavin; engaged in a war with the non-Skrull planet Majesdane * Throneworld - It can refer to either the former Throneworld, Tarnax IV, or the newer, unnamed Throneworld which was destroyed by Devos the Devastatorin Fantastic Four #383 (December 1993) * Zaragz'na - Home of the Super-Skrull's son, destroyed by Annihilation Wavein Annihilation: Super-Skrull #3 (August 2006) | Notes = *While the average Skrull will fearlessly and loyally execute any duties, he will also try to find ways to better his own position. A Skrull will betray another Skrull if it is to his own advantage. *A number of Skrulls have been augmented with superhuman powers. Mutant Skrulls such as the group of Cadre K have also been sighted. *Two of the current contenders for the empty Skrull Throne are Baroness S'bakappearing in ''Annihilation: Super-Skrull'' (June-September 2006) and Dorrek VIII/Hulklingappearing in ''Young Avengers''. *The idea that Skrull evolution is frozen in place is contradicted by numerous comics. Although Celestial genetic experimentation on the Skrulls may not have been as successful as Celestial experimentation on humans, the Celestial experiments were still not failures. The Kree were depicted in Operation: Galactic Storm as a species which could no longer evolve, in contrast to the humans, Shi'ar, and Skrulls. In Maximum Security, the Skrulls were shown to have a mutant gene. Indeed, the superhero group Cadre K consists entirely of mutant Skrulls. | Trivia = * Dire Wraiths are believed to be an offshoot of the Skrulls. However, the races do not appear to be friendly with each other. In other media * The Skrulls appear in an episode of the Fantastic Four animated series.http://imdb.com/title/tt0577647/ * The Chitauri appear in the animated movie Ultimate Avengers and its sequel, Ultimate Avengers 2. Footnotes Recommended Readings * ''Fantastic Four'' #2 - First Appearance * ''Fantastic Four'' #18 - First Super-Skrull * ''Fantastic Four'' #37 - First look at the Skrull homeworld. * - First Kree-Skrull War * - Second Kree Skrull War | Links = * Dire Wraiths * Kree-Skrull War * Skrull entry (currently almost no content) on Marvel.com, official Marvel website * Skrull entry on MarvelDirectory.com * List of less well-known Skrulls on MarvUnApp.com }} Category:Shapeshifters Category:Sega - Thor